February 2020
February 2020 During the month of February, Yeovil Town F.C played 1 League matches. They ended the month 1st in the League. League 1: MD30 Doncaster Rovers Post-match Interview "Doncaster battled hard and more than deserved a point. Today was another case of having to rotate key players and forcing out a result. I thought that Fane played well in a more attacking role and he took his goal as any striker might! I'm confident we can put on a show against Plymouth next weekend to make up for the lack of action here today! Congratulations to M. Reuvers for picking up the EFL League One Player of the Month award for January!" League 1: MD31 Plymouth Argyle Post-match Interview "OK. Maybe it wasn't quite the thriller I was anticipating. Perhaps then, you can excuse us of being complacent. My attitude rings off onto the players and these past 2 games have been reflective of that. So, we're going to shake things up a little and get back that fighting edge. With R. Browne finally back from his injury lay-off, we'll have some much-needed pace injected into the team as well as competition for L. Price, who has played well enough on the flank, but I don't think he's quite ready to claim it as his own. We have a big game against Portsmouth next so it's a chance to really see if we're pretenders or not." League 1: MD32 Portsmouth Post-match Interview "Ok, so I am a little concerned. We only had one shot in the entire game, and that was the penalty! Granted, Portsmouth are second in the league, at Home and are a very strong side, but one shot at their goal is not befitting of our position. With Walsall just two days away, we don't really have time to work on ourselves in training. We just need to hope that the guys will be better switched on and we can build our winning streak again." League 1: MD33 Walsall Post-match Interview "That was a much better performance. Granted, their goal came at our defence switching off, but on the whole, that was a much better response to the disappointing matches we've played over the course of the month. It was a great brace for Price, who responded well to my comments last time out! More of that would be fantastic!" League 1: MD34 Rotherham Post-match Interview "Wow, what a quick trio of goals! That really put the game to bed right there, though their penalty was lucky and probably gave them hope, had we not strangled the game for the next half hour. It's not often O. Sowunmi gives away a foul, which is why I was disappointed with the penalty call, he simply outmuscled him. But it doesn't matter. We come away with three points and having scored four exceptional goals. A great way to end the month!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Despite winning three matches and drawing two, that month was far from comfortable. Performance levels dipped and we got lucky at times where we should have probably lost. But they turned it around at the end of the month and that should inspire them to push on through March and look to secure the Title early! Currently, we are on 84 points. The gap between Portsmouth, on 61 points, means that should we win every game in March, we can secure the Title against Shrewsbury - or sooner assuming that Portsmouth drop points. Which is very exciting and very much within our grasp. Win the next 5 matches and it's ours! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month There aren't many players this month that deserve our award. Except one. F. Schram had a great month in net where everyone else in front of him was prone to a mistake. 3 clean sheets, unlucky to not be 4, and a number of great saves means that he's the month winner!